1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors for cables with minute spacings between conductors and where alternate conductors are used as signal conductors and ground conductors thus allowing use of higher density cables for high speed electronic signals. Ground conductors are attached to the housing of the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniaturization in the electronics industry, in addition to an ever-growing number of elements which can be placed on a circuit chip has generated a need for interconnection techniques that are also miniaturized. In addition to the miniaturization and increased quantity of elements to be interconnected, higher speed circuits require improved electrical properties of the interconnecting means. To satisfy these needs, precision spaced conductors in flat cables and miniaturized coaxial cables have been developed. A connector in the simplest terms is a device used to provide rapid, efficient, connect-disconnect service for electrical wire and cable termination.
Improvements to create higher quality cables for higher speed electronics have focused on coaxial cables in which the spacing between conductors has been reduced from 0.1 inch to about 0.05 inch. Existing technology provides coaxial cable having an individual ground associated with each signal conductor that is generally terminated in a manner in which shield integrity is maintained throughout the connector.